AhoBaka Birthdays
by killua93
Summary: Aokaga birthday one-shots, with scheming matchmaker, Kuroko. (Chp 1) Kagami's birthday: Aomine finds out it's Kagami's birthday and ditches him to go hunt for a present. (Chp 2) Aomine's birthday: Kagami thought he was ready for Aomine's birthday…but Aomine's as unpredictable as always. Rated for language and slight m/m action.
1. Happy Birthday, Bakagami

_Part 1:_** Happy Birthday, Bakagami**

_Summary: _Aomine finds out it's Kagami's birthday and ditches him to go hunt for a present.

**A/N: Thanks to the wonderful Monochromefujoshi and Kaagehide for helping me beta yet again 8D**

And thank you to Alice for the starting inspiration, plus Nightmaric for helping me along with ideas when I was stuck along the way.

SOB I didn't make it in time OTL Actually finished writing it an hour after the day passed, but didn't wanna get anything up before beta and editing. And then after beta and editing, just decided _heck it _so here it is, almost a month late. HAHA. Anyway, happy belated birthday, Kagami.

**Disclaimer: I only own the effort to write this down and my own imagination of how the story plays out.**

* * *

It was Kagami's birthday. And Aomine was not ready.

_Shit, shit, shit. Why didn't he tell me earlier? How the hell did I not realize something was up when he specially asked if I was free, a while back? What the hell do I get for that idiot?!_

Kagami had brought up the question after a particularly intense one-on-one session while the both of them were sprawled out on the court trying to catch their breath.

"Hey, Aomine?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you free on the 2nd next month?" Kagami stared at the evening sky.

Aomine lifted his hands to his face and started counting the dates with his fingers.

"It's next Friday." Kagami tilted his head to the side to throw Aomine a lopsided grin.

"Next Friday?" Aomine thought for a moment, "Yeah, should be. What's up?"

"Hang out with me after school."

"Huh?"

"Meet me outside Seirin's front gate okay? You finish earlier than I do anyway." Kagami leapt to his feet, "So, one more match? First to 10, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you this time!"

That effectively pushed any suspicions Aomine had to the back of his mind, "You wish, Bakagami!".

Kagami had even texted Aomine the night before to remind him, but again, Aomine hadn't given it a second thought.

Leaning against the wall facing Seirin's front gate, the blue-haired teenager whipped out his phone to keep himself occupied as he waited.

"Hey Kagami! Enjoy your birthday!"

Aomine froze, almost dropping his phone in panic.

_Wait, what?_

He could make out Kagami, exiting the building with his shock of red hair, waving excitedly at someone whom Aomine vaguely remembered as the Iron-heart of Seirin.

_Today's Kagami's birthday?!_

Which brought him to his current predicament.

Aomine tore down the street, frantically shouldering his way through throngs of pedestrians. His basketball-honed skills of weaving past opponents on the court definitely wasn't helping him now.

He had run off. The great Aomine had escaped before his boyfriend had seen him, and now he felt like shit.

Aomine sprinted through the streets, occasionally barging into a few sports-related shops that caught his eye, before screeching to a halt. He still had no clue whatsoever on what to get Kagami. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Now was not a time for Aomine to contemplate the dirt Kuroko would have on him after this particular conversation. He slipped his phone from his pocket and flicked through his contacts to one, Kuroko Tetsuya, before hitting the call button. After a few agonizing rings, the person on the other end of the line picked up.

Aomine wasted no time with his SOS, "Tetsu! What do I get for Kagami?!"

"Hello to you too, Aomine-kun. I would have thought you would be with Kagami-kun by now. He left quickly and looked very excited for his birthday celebration with you."

"Wait, he told you— you know what? Nevermind. Just help me! Please!" The anxiety was evident in Aomine's voice. "I swear I'll treat you a cup of your favourite vanilla milkshake next time!"

"Just one? That's pretty stingy of you Aomine-kun, but—"

"Just forget I even—"

Kuroko raised his voice slightly, "But, since I take my job of setting up both my lights together seriously, I'll help you for just one."

Aomine shut his mouth and waited patiently while Kuroko took some time to think.

"Get something related to what he likes." Kuroko advised. "Even though he likes burgers, don't get him a bag of Maji burgers, Aomine-kun. That won't be a very good birthday present."

"Okay, so do you have any suggestions on—"

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun, this is all the advice I can give you for one cup of vanilla milkshake. You should think about the rest yourself, considering Kagami _is_ your boyfriend."

"No! Wait! Tetsu—" But Kuroko had already put down the phone.

Aomine threw both arms into the air and cried out in frustration, garnering weird glances and stares from the people around him.

* * *

The sky was dark as Aomine trudged his way up the stairs to Kagami's apartment. He carried a small cake box in one hand while the other was placed protectively over his sling bag, the hiding place of the present he had painstakingly chosen out just for Kagami.

Aomine stood in front of the apartment labeled "Kagami" and smoothed out his clothes. After checking the present was still safely in his sling bag and the cake had not disintegrated into tiny pieces from the continuous jostling, he ran a hand through his hair. Squaring his shoulders, he rang the doorbell.

Aomine waited a few moments, but nothing happened. No voice, no footsteps, no door opened. So he tried ringing the doorbell again. And again. But still nothing. Aomine frowned.

_Shouldn't Bakagami have gone home after I dit — left him at Seirin's gate? Why's no one home?_

Aomine spun around to lean on the doorframe. He reached into his pocket just as his message alert tone sounded.

_Holy crap! How many calls did he give me? And look at this freaking mountain of messages! Aw man. I was too engrossed in my hunt for a present to check my phone, argh!_

30 missed calls and 45 new messages. Aomine didn't even think he had called or messaged that much within a month before he'd gotten together with Kagami. He quickly skimmed through a few messages from the bottom up. It seemed like Kagami wasn't the only one had messaged and tried to call him.

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _4.24 P.M.

_Subject: _Where are you

I'm done. Outside Seirin's front gate. Where r u?

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _4.45 P.M.

_Subject: _Where are you

Ahomine, where r u?! Are u otw?

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _5.00 P.M.

_Subject: _Getting pissed

AHOMINE. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _5.05 P.M.

_Subject: _Getting pissed

AHOMINE. HELLO?

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _5.15P.M.

_Subject: _Getting pissed

I'm heading to your school. Are u still in school?

_From: _Tetsu

_Time: _5.18P.M.

_Subject: _Stalking Kagami-kun

Kagami-kun is heading to Touou.

Aomine-kun, it's been an hour since you called me.

I think you should hurry up.

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _5.45 P.M.

_Subject: _Pissed

Met Momoi-san outside and she said u left really fast after classes ended.

SO WHERE ARE YOU. EVEN MOMOI-SAN DOESN'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE.

_From: _Satsuki

_Time: _5.49 P.M.

_Subject: _Missing Dai-chan

Dai-chan! Where are you?

Just met Kagami-san and he said he was looking for you.

Don't make him worry like that! Please call him back asap ok?

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _6.01P.M.

_Subject: _I EVEN REMINDED YOU YEST

OI. YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA MEET ME TODAY.

DID YOU FORGET?! I'M HEADING TO YOUR PLACE.

_From: _Tetsu

_Time: _6.09P.M.

_Subject:_ Stalking Kagami-kun

Kuroko reporting in. Talked to Momoi-san after Kagami-kun left and

I think I made her feel bad for not wishing Kagami-kun a Happy Birthday.

Kagami-kun's heading over to your house now.

I hope you've found a present, Aomine-kun. Kuroko, over and out.

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _6.16P.M.

_Subject: _I EVEN REMINDED YOU YEST

IF I FUCKING FIND U AT HOME I'M GONNA KILL U.

Are your parents home?

_From:_ Satsuki

_Time: _6.19P.M.

_Subject:_ Missing Dai-chan

You're hunting for a present for Kagami-san?

Go for it Dai-chan! Find him the best present ever!

Help me wish him a Happy Birthday too please ~

I didn't know it was his birthday.

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _6.58P.M.

_Subject: _NO ONE HOME?!

Rang doorbell and no one answred?

NO ONE'S AT HOME? ARE YOUR PARENTS IN THE COUNTRY?

YOU'RE NOT HOME EITHER ARE YOU?!

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _7.10P.M.

_Subject: _NO ONE HOME?!

I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR DOORBELL

WITH HOW MANY TIMES IM PRESSING THE DAMN BUTTON.

_From: _Tetsu

_Time: _7.11P.M.

_Subject: _Stalking Kagami-kun

Kuroko, reporting in. Aomine-kun you need to hurry up.

Kagami-kun is continuously pressing your doorbell and making a lot of noise.

I'm not sure your doorbell would be able to sustain such abuse over a period of time.

I'm also worried Kagami-kun would get scolded by the neighbours.

Please do hurry up. I am starting to get angry too.

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _7.16P.M.

_Subject: _I'm done.

Ahomine. I'm getting really really tired of this.

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _7.28P.M.

_Subject: _I'm done.

Sick of waiting. I'm going home.

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _7.35P.M.

_Subject: _I'M SO SORRY

Fuck! Um… I'm… I'm really really sorry.

I swear I had no idea what the hell I was doing.

Um… I think broke your door handle.

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _7.37P.M.

_Subject: _I'M SO SORRY

Think I got too frustrated.

How the heck did it break off so easily?!

I DIDN'T EVEN SHAKE THAT HARD. I think.

UH… I've got the handle of your door in my hand now.

Umm… I hope you can still get into your house?

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _7.42P.M.

_Subject: _I'M SO SORRY

CAN YOU STILL GET INTO YOUR HOUSE WITHOUT A DOOR HANDLE?!

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _7.50P.M.

_Subject: _I'M SO SORRY

I CANT FIX IT BACK. FUCK.

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _7.56P.M.

_Subject: _I'M SO SORRY

I'M SORRY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.

_From: _Bakagami

_Time: _8.00P.M.

_Subject: _I'M SO SORRY

ARGH

"That damn hothead!" Aomine guffawed. Trust Kagami to blow his lid and end up accidentally damaging private property. Aomine got a fright when his phone started ringing in the middle of his laughing fit.

"Aomine-kun, where are you?"

"T-Tetsu? Hahaha—". It was difficult to talk properly and Aomine had to catch his breath before continuing, "I'm at Kagami's place. Just saw the million messages you guys sent me. Did—did that Bakagami really break off the door handle?"

Kuroko's voice betrayed his amusement, "Yes, he did. Kagami-kun snapped it clean off."

Aomine could hear Kagami's flustered wailings in the background and he broke into a grin. "Tell him he's gotta pay for the damages yeah?"

Kuroko relayed the message and Aomine could hear the loud groan he had grown accustomed to hearing after being with Kagami for quite awhile. He didn't need to see Kagami for himself to know the redhead had hidden his face in his hands. It was just one of Kagami's endearing habits that Aomine had gotten to know of recently.

"Anyway Aomine-kun, I told Kagami you were probably at his house _because you're both idiots _and I was right. Can you please hurry up and come home. It is getting late."

Aomine had already started walking. "Whatever, Tetsu. I'm on my way."

* * *

The first thing Aomine saw as his house came into view was a figure sitting in front of it. Kagami had a leg splayed out in front and an arm propped up on the other knee. He had buried his red face into the crook of his arm and was muttering, no doubt curses, to himself.

Aomine glanced around, "Kuroko went home?"

"I'm right here, Aomine-kun." The light-haired teenager made himself visible.

"Whoa! Tetsu! You've been there all along?"

"Yes."

"So how's my front door?" Aomine brought up the topic to specifically torment Kagami.

Kuroko gave a small grin, "We're sorry Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun and I tried to fix it back, but that did not work."

Kagami reluctantly dragged himself to his feet and dejectedly dropped the handle into Aomine's open palm.

"You know, Aomine-kun, Kagami had been searching and waiting so long for you. Then he got so frustrated he accidentally broke the handle of your door. And then while he was trying to fix it back, he was so desperate, it was like listening to a pitiful, whining nigou — mmph!" Kagami clamped his hands over Kuroko's mouth effectively silencing the shorter boy.

Aomine listened to Kuroko's rambling all the while trying to unlock his abused house door. He grinned triumphantly as the door swung open and felt, more than saw, Kagami glaring daggers at his back.

Kuroko turned to walk away, "Well, I see the problem is solved and you two have finally found each other. Good night Aomine-kun. Good night Kagami-kun. I'm leaving now."

"What? Kuroko, don't just—", Two voices called out in unison.

"Aomine-kun, please don't forget the _extra large_ vanilla milkshake you owe me." Kuroko threw over his shoulder. "Enjoy the rest of your birthday Kagami-kun." The shadow disappeared, leaving his two dumbfounded lights to their awkward atmosphere.

"So, uh… coming in?" Aomine held the door open.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Please excuse me."

Both lights shuffled into the house.

"Sit down, I'm gonna go drop some stuff in my room."

"Uh. Right." Kagami unceremoniously dropped himself onto sofa and waited awkwardly for Aomine to return. He resolved himself to be a man and just apologise to his host. All he'd have to do was cut down on his spending the next month to be able to pay for the damage to the door, nothing he couldn't handle.

Aomine returned to Kagami frowning, deep in thought.

_Bet he's worrying bout the door._

Aomine took some calming breaths.

_You can do it Daiki. Just apologise for being such a shithead and give him the present. Everything'll be fine. _

Steeling himself, he slowly approached the brooding guest on his couch. "Hey Kagami?"

Kagami looked up and for a few seconds Aomine's breath caught.

"Uh, I'm sor—"

"I'm sorry—"

Wide blue eyes met red ones in questioning glances. Both tried again.

"Huh? But I broke—"

"What? Why're you—"

The tension hung thick in the air. Both men raised their voices

"Wait, let me say—"

"Stop, I need to—"

Aomine snapped.

"Just shut up and let me talk _Bakagami_!"

"You don't fucking tell me what to do _Ahomine_!" Kagami jumped up.

A shouting match was definitely not something they needed at the moment. Aomine crossed the floor and shoved what he had hidden behind his back into Kagami's chest, pushing him back onto the sofa.

"What the hell Ahomine? What's—" His words died in his throat as Kagami took in the crudely wrapped parcel in his lap. "Is this… Is this a… present?" He was incredulous, "From you?"

"I'm sorry Kagami,"

"Huh?"

"No, wait. Let me finish." Aomine continued, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me it was your birthday? Okay, I'm a shithead too for not finding out earlier, but you could have told me! I… I'm sorry I've been such an asshole for ditching you. I just couldn't meet you… and the next thing I knew I was ringing Tetsu up for help because I had no fucking clue what the hell I was doing and there I finally got a fucking present and then find out you've broken my house door—"

Kagami opened his mouth to interrupt.

"Don't say anything—but I deserve it because I was a douchebag." Aomine quickly stammered out the last of his lengthy apology before scooting backwards and turning away, "Uh, I h-hope you like your present… and H-Happy Birthday." a deep blush tinted his tanned cheeks.

Kagami blinked and tried to process the word vomit the other teen had just spewed at him. He looked down and started unwrapping the colourful wrapping paper. Aomine couldn't help but fidget, as the sound of rustling paper was the only thing that could be heard throughout the house. Wrestling off the last of the wrapping paper, Kagami held up the piece of clothing that was inside… And immediately burst into laughter.

"You got me an 'I heart BASKETBALL' t-shirt? Really?!" Kagami couldn't control his laughter. "I-I can't—_pfft_—What—How the hell did you—a_ha—_find s-something like—_ha_—t-this?!"

"Oi Bakagami! It's not that funny!" Aomine turned an embarrassing shade of crimson and clenched his fists. He huffed, "Stop laughing!"

But the cackling redhead just clutched his stomach and folded in half. His frame shuddered from the force of his mirth and Kagami finally understood the literal meaning of 'ROFL'. He was _this _close to falling off the sofa.

Aomine tackled Kagami on his back, "Stop laughing damn it!" He continued grumbling as Kagami's splitting laughter finally receded.

Kagami brought his hands up to clasp Aomine's face, "Thank you, Ahomine." He leaned in to give his boyfriend an innocent peck on the nose as Aomine reflexively closed his eyes and waited expectantly.

"Wait, what? That's it? At least give me a proper kiss!" Disappointment laced through his words, but the mischievous grin was back on his face, "If I bring out the birthday cake, will you let me give you some birthday sex?"

"What?!" Kagami tried to throw off his sexual harasser as Aomine put his full weight on the body below him. Aomine's deep, rich voice dropped a few octaves, "You're not escaping Bakagami." Before Kagami could retort, Aomine caught Kagami's lips in a searing kiss and teased his tongue into the other's mouth. The sloppy make out session went southwards instantaneously and both felt their school-issued pants tighten. Aomine pulled back before running his hands through Kagami's unruly hair.

"Happy Birthday, Taiga."

Kagami grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **ffnet has really limited formatting argh. I hope you guys can still understand wth's happening at the messages part. I apologise it's so messy. Really hate my stuff not properly edited and formatted but OTL

Hope you enjoy reading it 8) 'cos I definitely enjoyed writing it.

Edit: I'm sorry. I've given up trying to link the image of what I had in mind for Kagami's shirt here, it keeps reformatting even after I add in spaces and (dot com)s. Please check it out from my tumblr (on ff profile) instead. Search 'myfanfics'. I'm really sorry.


	2. Happy Birthday, Ahomine

_Part 2: _**Happy Birthday, Ahomine**

_Summary:_ Kagami thought he was ready for Aomine's birthday… But Aomine's as unpredictable as always.

**A/N: Thanks to Kaagehide, Nightmaric and Kyriln for helping me beta 8D**

And again I didn't make it in time OTL Oh well. Happy belated birthday, Aomine.

**Disclaimer: I only own the effort to write this down and my own imagination of how the story plays out.**

* * *

It was Aomine's birthday. And Kagami was ready.

Or so he had thought.

_Shit, shit, shit. Why is he coming over now? Doesn't he have practice this morning? Why the hell is he on his way over here?!_

Aomine had been getting increasingly excited as his birth date drew closer. Occasionally throwing out hints like his star sign compatibility and how his birthday was the same month as Kagami. Kagami had secretly thought the star sign information sounded vaguely like what Midorima would have said, but he kept it to himself. To be honest, the blatant hints were enough to make Kagami gag a little, and he was so close to making Aomine _stop goddamn hinting at your freaking birth date already! _He really didn't want to burst Aomine's bubble though.

Plus, Kagami didn't need those hints. He'd already found out about the date long before from his confidant, Kuroko. He'd even planted himself in front of his phone the night before, willing the minutes to move faster. The second it struck midnight, the blushing redhead had steeled his nerves and dialed his boyfriend to bark out a quick "Happy Birthday Ahomine!" before immediately hanging up and burying his burning face under the pillow. After switching off his phone for fear of the other calling back, he had willed himself to calm down and get to sleep because it was going to be a long day.

Kagami specifically woke up hours before basketball practice this morning to prepare Aomine's birthday dinner and cake. The meat was thawed and marinating, vegetables and other ingredients cut and set to the side, plus the cake had just come out of the oven looking and smelling perfect. Kagami was extremely proud of his cheesecake after countless experiments and trials with the Seirin team as his guinea pigs. He took off his oven mitts and made his way to the bedroom to get ready to head out for morning practice. Having totally forgotten about his phone from the night before, he picked it up and turned it on before throwing it back onto his bed. While waiting for his phone to start up, Kagami packed a fresh towel and clothes into his basketball bag, all the while humming to himself. He heard the telltale vibration of his phone indicating new messages and sauntered over to glance down at the screen.

From: Ahomine  
Time: 12.02am  
Subject: Birthday wish

BAKAGAMI! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? WHY'D YOU HANG UP?!

From: Ahomine  
Time: 12.11am  
Subject: Birthday wish

OI! I tried calling you but…

I bet you fucking turned off you phone.

You turned off your phone didn't you?!

From: Ahomine  
Time: 12.16am  
Subject: Birthday wish

I wanted to talk to you, Bakagami!

Goddammit, you… Now I can't sleep, take responsibility dammit!

Hearing that woke my dick up!

From: Ahomine  
Time: 12.31am  
Subject: Birthday wish

Wanna see you.

It's your fault I have to jerk myself off in the middle of the night.

From: Ahomine  
Time: 12.53am  
Subject: See you tmr

Gonna get you back ya hear. Goodnight Bakagami.

_It's not my fault you got turned on so easily! Trust that perverted bastard to react to something like that. _Kagami read the last 2 messages:

From: Ahomine  
Time: 7.18am  
Subject: Good morning

Yo Bakagami. G'mornin'.

From: Ahomine  
Time: 7.37am  
Subject: Good morning

I'm coming over.

Kagami's blood ran cold.

Wait, _what?!_

He checked the time the message was sent again. _7.37am. _It was now a little after 8am.

_He's going to be here any minute?!_

Which brought him to his current predicament.

Kagami dropped his phone into his pocket and scrambled to the kitchen, frantically throwing the used cutlery and utensils into the sink. He flung the refrigerator open, shoving raw vegetables and other food aside to make way for the birthday food. A wet towel was quickly run over soiled kitchen surfaces as Kagami hastily tugged on the knot behind his back. Tossing the towel into the sink and stuffing his apron into a drawer, Kagami allowed himself a few seconds to breathe as he turned to his cheesecake.

_It's not cooled yet! This cheesecake was supposed to be perfect! God damn that Ahomine ruining his own fucking birthday cake! Argh!_

Kagami groaned and rubbed his face, internally comforting his efforts as he picked up the still-warm cheesecake and carefully set it in the refrigerator. _Tch. That's gonna come out a soggy cheesecake._ He did one last sweep of the kitchen, making sure nothing seemed suspicious. Feeling satisfied and accomplished, he flicked the light to the kitchen off — before promptly stubbing his toe on a chair. Wheezing hard and in a world of pain, Kagami hobbled to his room and collapsed on the bed. He turned his face to the mattress and let out a muffled scream, tears prickling the edge of his vision.

Ding Dong.

The sound of the doorbell cut through Kagami's silent cursing. _Ow... Gotta move but shi—argh… God, this really hurts… _He gently massaged his bruised toe and wiped the moisture from his eyes. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang again.

Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

_Fuck, that impatient asshole… _

"Stop ringing the doorbell, Ahomine! I'm coming!" Kagami dragged himself to his feet and limped to the door. As soon as it unlocked, the door was ripped open and Kagami came face to face with that dazzling smile on his boyfriend's face. He couldn't help but grin back. _So much for my frustraton._

"Hey."

_Play it cool, Kagami. _"You're up early. What the hell are you doing here?" Kagami cringed internally. Wow, _okay, that sounded harsher than I expected._ He hurriedly continued, "I mean, don't you have practice soon?"

"Yeah, at 10am. But I decided to skip 'cos I wanna spend my birthday with you instead." Aomine's tanned cheeks were covered in a light shade of red.

Kagami really admired that confidence of Aomine's. He could never bluntly blurt out thoughts like that without feeling like he was going to spontaneously combust at any moment. But now was not a time for admiration. He was torn between the happiness from hearing those words and the guilt from wishing this damn idiot of a boyfriend had allowed him time to finish the birthday preparations.

"Bakagami, gonna let me in?" Aomine smirked.

Hearing that all-too-familiar condescending tone effectively pushed Kagami's controversial thoughts to the back of his mind, "Shut up, Ahomine. I've got to leave for practice in a few minutes so you can just wait outside while I change and grab my things." Kagami moved swiftly to close the door, but Aomine was faster. Kagami looked down to see Aomine's foot preventing the door from closing. Kagami slammed the door hard against the foot and smirked when he heard Aomine grunt in pain. His triumph was short-lived as Aomine pushed on the door to try to get it open.

"Just skip." Aomine pushed with all his might.

"What?" Kagami placed his back to the door and dug his heels into the ground. His toe still throbbed slightly.

"Don't go to practice today."

"I'm not some lazy arse like you, damn Ahomine! I need all the practice I can get so I can beat you! I'm not skipping!"

Aomine instantly stopped pushing, causing Kagami to fall back against the door. A thunderous s_lam _echoed through the apartment building and both teenagers cringed. An awkward silence followed. Kagami's phone chose this time to ring and buzz through his shorts.

He held his phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Good morning Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko?" Kagami could hear Aomine trying to explain the situation to his neighbours on the other side of the door and couldn't hold back a grin.

"Will you be attending practice today?"

"Huh? Why the weird question? I'm going! I'm definitely going!" Kagami frowned.

"But Aomine-kun's with you right now isn't he?"

Kagami's eyes widened. Sometimes Kuroko's intuition was a scary thing.

"N-no he's not! What makes you think that?! He has p-practice on Saturday mornings too!" It was also virtually impossible for Kagami to lie to Kuroko.

"Momoi-san told me Aomine-kun's skipping practice. It was not hard to guess where he would be." Kagami could hear a hint of mirth in Kuroko's voice. "Coach won't be happy. Would you like me to cover for you?"

The number of voices outside his door had increased and Kagami could hear Aomine's frantic voice trying to convince other apartment residents that he wasn't harassing 'Kagami-kun'. He sighed in exasperation, "Yes, please. Just… just tell her I have a very important meeting with relatives, or something. I owe ya one."

"Okay Kagami-kun, you owe me a vanilla milkshake."

Kagami and shook his head in defeat, "Sure. Thanks again, Kuroko. I'll see ya on Monday."

Aomine had started calling and banging on the door in the hope that Kagami would come out to save him from further interrogation.

"Sounds like Aomine-kun's calling. Make him happy, Kagami-kun. See you."

"Oi! Kuroko what the h—" But the line had already been cut and Kagami was left hanging. Aomine's shouting and banging jolted him out of his senses and he shoved his phone back into his pocket before tentatively opening the front door. He was met with a very red, very embarrassed Aomine surrounded by a group of angry-looking old people.

"Kagami-kun, do you know this rude boy?" one of the ladies asked.

"Is he troubling you Kagami-kun?" another man spoke up.

"I'm so sorry. Yeah, he's a very good friend and no, he's not troubling me." Kagami cringed sheepishly. He bowed, "I apologise for the ruckus and trouble we have caused." Kagami grabbed Aomine down with him. "We're very sorry," and elbowed him to do the same. The blue-haired teenager grudgingly apologized.

"It's alright Kagami-kun," the men and women smiled. "Please try to keep it down next time alright?"

"Right. Ah, thank you."

Kagami breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to lock the door behind him. He could feel Aomine's glare burning holes into his back and couldn't hide the soft snicker that escaped his mouth. Aomine spun the snickering redhead around, "What the hell Kagami! You left me to the sharks!" That tanned face was drawn into a frustrated frown and he was still blushing from embarrassment.

"Sorry!" Kagami couldn't keep his amusement in check, "You're gonna have to behave whenever you come over. Don't give my neighbours more reason to hate you!" _I can't help teasing him._

Aomine punched Kagami in the arm and stalked to the sofa. "Shut up, idiot! It was your fault too, dammit!" He took a glance at his phone, "Oi. It's 9.10am. You're already late for practice."

Kagami looked up from rubbing his sore arm. "Ah, really?" He continued in a small voice," Yeah... I guess I'm staying here with you."

"What?" Apparently Aomine hadn't been paying attention.

Kagami rolled his eyes, "I'm skipping practice too, you idiot."

"Great!" Aomine's face lit up and the redhead had to look away or burst into flames from how hard he was blushing. "I-I'm going to wash up." Kagami hurriedly made his escape, leaving Aomine on the sofa.

_Okay Kagami, you're going to wish him normally. Face-to face. Man up! _Kagami stared intently at his reflection in the mirror after washing his face._ It's not that hard. Don't screw up. You can do this! Don't forget the present…the present! _Kagami ran back to his room and opened a drawer to grab the small package. It was roughly the size of an A5 piece of paper. _Phew. Calm down, Kagami._

Kagami slowly shuffled back to peer into the living room. Aomine was clearly making himself feel at home, sprawled out on the sofa. As soon as he heard footsteps, he flipped back to a sitting position and beckoned Kagami over. Aomine pat the space next to him, clearly inviting the other to join him. Kagami timidly crept towards the waiting Aomine.

"What're you doing Bakagami? Come over here!" Aomine stood to drag Kagami towards him.

"No! Wait! Don't—"

Kagami fell onto Aomine's lap and the present went flying.

"I told you to wait—" Kagami's words die in his throat as he looked up to see Aomine staring at the neatly wrapped package that had fallen to the floor.

"Can I open it?" At that moment, Aomine could have challenged the Cheshire Cat with his own ear-splitting grin.

_Goddammit Aomine, stop grinning like that. _"Uh…" Kagami repositioned himself beside Aomine.

Aomine didn't wait for a proper reply before snatching the package from the floor. He looked to the other for approval and Kagami nodded slightly before turning away, heavy blush dusting his cheeks. Kagami couldn't help but fidget as the sound of rustling paper filled the room. Wrestling off the last of the wrapping paper, Aomine gingerly unfolded the piece of fabric in his lap.

"Oh my god, are you fucking kidding me_…_"

Kagami had to use all the willpower he posessed to keep the humor out of his voice, "I managed to find the perfect thing." He bit his lip and took a deep breath, unable to keep a straight face. "Matching too."

"You got me a, fucking, 'I heart BASKETBALL' t-shirt too?! What the fuck, Bakagami?!" Aomine squawked indignantly and held the shirt up to his shoulders, "What the fuck?!"

Aomine's reaction was priceless. Kagami doubled over in howling laughter. One hand grabbing the side of the sofa so he didn't fall off — the other arm clutching his stomach — Kagami laughed until tears started to form. His stomach burned like after a set of coach's abdominal conditioning exercises and the muscles in his cheeks ached from the prolonged stress.

"Goddammit! _Kagami!_" Aomine balled and threw the black T-shirt, smacking Kagami in the face, before dissolving into howling laughter himself. "Shit! You fucking asshole! You're a dick, you know that?!"

It took several minutes for the two hysterical teenagers to regain some semblance of composure. A tangle of limbs, both teenagers wheezed heavily, trying to get their breath back and stop shaking. Aomine was the first to move. He untangled himself and picked his present off the floor before deliberately draping it over the back of the sofa. Before Kagami could fully register what the heck was happening, Aomine pressed his lips to Kagami's and Kagami hesitated for a moment before melting into the kiss.

"Thank you, Taiga."

Kagami eyes were half-mast as he smiled and Aomine permanently filed the drool-worthy mental image in his head. Kagami leaned up to Aomine's ear and ran a tongue over his earlobe before placing a kiss on his neck, "You're welcome." Aomine shivered.

Kagami pulled away before running his hands up Aomine's broad back.

"Happy Birthday, Daiki."

Aomine grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **And again, I'm sorry the formatting is so messy and confusing OTL

Really tried to tie these 2 one-shots together, like how they would be extremely similar, but different. Just like Aomine and Kagami. Does that even make sense?! OTL

Hope you enjoy reading it. Really wanna improve my writing, so reviews would be great 8)

Edit: I'm sorry. I've given up trying to link the image of what I had in mind for Aomine's shirt here, it keeps reformatting even after i try to add in spaces and (dot com)s. Please check it out from my tumblr (on ff profile) instead. Search 'myfanfics'. I'm really sorry.


End file.
